classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Gear
Jeremy Clarkson, who helped the original series reach its peak in the 1990s, along with producer Andy Wilman, successfully pitched a new format for Top Gear to the BBC, reversing a previous decision to cancel the show in 2001. The new series was first broadcast in 2002. Top Gear's studio is located at Dunsfold Aerodrome and business park in Waverley, Surrey. Top Gear uses a temporary racing circuit which was designed for the show by Lotus and is laid out on parts of Dunsfold's runways and taxiways. A large hangar is used for studio recording with a standing audience. The new series format incorporates a number of major changes from the old show. The running time was extended to one hour and two new presenters were introduced: Richard Hammond and Jason Dawe, with James May replacing Dawe after the first series. The Stig, an anonymous, helmeted racing driver, was introduced as the test driver. New segments were also added, including "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car", "The Cool Wall", "The News", "Power Laps", and one off features such as races, competitions and the regular destruction of caravans and, more recently, Morris Marinas. In early 2006, the BBC had planned to move the filming site from Dunsfold to Enstone, Oxfordshire for filming of the eighth series of Top Gear, but the move was rejected by West Oxfordshire council due to noise and pollution concerns. Filming of the series went ahead at Dunsfold in May despite not having a permit to do so, with a revamped studio set, a new car for the "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car" segment, and the inclusion of one of Hammond's dogs, named "Top Gear Dog" (now known as TeeGee), in a few studio and film segments of that series. On 20 September 2006, Richard Hammond was seriously injured while driving a Vampire turbojet drag racing car at up to 314 miles per hour (505 km/h) for a feature in the show. The BBC indefinitely postponed the broadcast of Best of Top Gear and announced that production of the show would be delayed until Hammond had recovered. Both the BBC and the Health and Safety Executive carried out inquiries into the accident. Filming resumed on 5 October 2006. The ninth series began on 28 January 2007 and included footage of Hammond's crash.The first show of the ninth series attracted higher ratings than the finale of ''Celebrity Big Brother ''and the final episode of the series had 8 million viewers – BBC Two's highest ratings for a decade. Classic Cars featured on Top Gear Supercar for less than £10,000 Challenge *Ferrari Dino 308 GT4 *Lamborghini Urraco *Maserati Merak British Leyland Challenge *Austin Princess *Rover SD1 *Triumph Dolomite Sprint Porsche Challenge *Porsche 944 *Porsche 924 *Porsche 928 Amphibious Vehicles Challenge *Triumph Herald Other featured cars *Jaguar XK120 *Chevrolet Camaro *Morris Marina *Reliant Robin *Opel Kadett *Peel P50 *Jaguar E-Type *Mercedez-Benz 190E *Peel Trident *Ford Capri *Austin-Healey Sprite *Audi Quattro *Ford GT40 *Ford Escort MK1 *BMW Isetta Cars from Top Gear DSC08146.JPG|Reliant Robin Space Shuttle (replica) DSC08147.JPG|Jaguar XJS Sports Train DSC08150.JPG|Jaguar XJS Sports Train (carriage) DSC08152.JPG|Lotus Excel Caravan DSC08153.JPG|Land Rover Series III Caravan DSC08155.JPG|Triumph Herald Yacht Dorset 095.JPG|Hammonds MG Limo Dorset 086.JPG|Clarksons Fiat Limo Dorset 101.JPG|Soft Top Espace Dorset 075.JPG|Jaguar XJS Dorset 071.JPG|Hammonds Expandable Camper Dorset 078.JPG|Hammonds VW Channel Van Dorset 069.JPG|James,s Espirit Camper Dorset 077.JPG|Jezza,s Toyboata Dorset 076.JPG|James,s Herald Yaght Dorset 065.JPG|Dominator Dorset 067.JPG Dorset 094.JPG Dorset 090.JPG Dorset 066.JPG|Space Shuttle Reliant Dorset 072.JPG|Inside Jezza,s Merc S class Dorset 070.JPG|Indestructable Toyota Dorset 089.JPG|James,s Police car Dorset 087.JPG|Hammonds Barbie Cop car Dorset 088.JPG Dorset 091.JPG|The Australian teams upside down car Dorset 118.JPG|Rolls Royce Dorset 115.JPG|Jaguar Dorset 116.JPG|Mini Cooper Dorset 114.JPG Hols pt1 080.JPG|Car Washed Espace Soft top Hols pt1 079.JPG Hols pt1 078.JPG|Toybota Hols pt1 077.JPG|Captains View of Hammonds VW Camperboat Hols pt1 076.JPG Hols pt1 075.JPG Hols pt1 073.JPG Hols pt1 072.JPG|James,s Airship Caravan Hols pt1 071.JPG Hols pt1 069.JPG Category:TV and Movies